digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuskmon
Tuskmon is the Champion level Dinosaur Digimon and the Digimon partner of Jason Bennings. Profile When Jason and his younger brother Colin first arrived in the Digital World, they were greeted by a ModokiBetamon and a Tapirmon respectivley. Upon their meeting, the two Digimon proceeded to explain to them about the Digital World, Digimon and the process of Digivolving, among other things, before pointing out their newly acquired Digivices. With the introductions out of the way, the four then proceeded to travel across the continent of Folder and destroy any evil Digimon they encountered, it was at this time that ModokiBetamon decided to remain in his Champion form of Tuskmon. After weeks of travelling, the group came across a WaruMonzaemon attacking another, much larger group of DigiDestined. Quickly springing into action, Jason and Colin climbed atop their respective Digimon and rode them into battle. While Colin and ShimaUnimon started things off with a Mirage Blaster, Jason and Tuskmon followed up with a Horn Buster. With their foe distracted, Maggotmon took the time to Digivolve into his Ultimate form of Kheprimon and finish him off with a Heat Wave. Following the encounter, the two groups of DigiDestined decided to band together for mutual protection. A few days later however, the DigiDestined came across two more humans with Digimon partners, the Turner siblings, Carla and Malcolm. Instead of joining them however, they were attacked, due to the siblings having been decieved by Malcom's partner and the DigiDestineds' former nemesis, Groundramon. Although the DigiDestined attempted diplomacy, they were harshly turned down and they were left with no choice but to attempt to subdue the rogue DigiDestined. Tuskmon attempted to help the others take down Groundramon, but only proved to annoy him with his ineffectual attacks. When the battle was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Darius Parker and his vast hordes of artificial Digimon, both sides agreed to put aside their differences and band together to defeat their common foe. When the battle was through, Tuskmon and Jasonn agreed to accompmany the DigiDestined on their quest to stop Parker. Personality Tuskmon is both a brave and loyal Digimon, and is completely dedicated to his partner. His power in battle leaves him a force to be reckoned with, and he shows his opponents no mercy, believing that if he lets his guard down, his opponent may get the upper hand. For this reason, he despises those who don't take fighting seriously and sternly reprimands them and their behaviour. Despite this, he also has a softer side, as seen when he intercepts a blow originally meant for Azaleamon and later, when he comforts Jason after Colin decides to leave to seek out members for their Digimon resistance movement. DigiDestined Partner Jason Bennings: A twelve year old Australian boy. Attacks *Slamming Tusk: Slams his tusks into enemies *Horn Buster: Fires a laser beam from his horns. Other forms While Tuskmon is this Digimon's primary form, he has been through other stages of the Digivolution process. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | ModokiBetamon Tuskmon's rookie stage. He was seen when Jason first arrived in the Digital World, and later after the fight with Groundramon, when he was recovering. The reason for his largely unseen apperance is due to the fact that Tuskmon greaty preffers his Champion stage to his Rookie stage, due to the added power he recieves while in this form. '''Attacks *Electro Shock: Creates a huge electric shock to fry an opponent *Blade Fin: Attacks opponent with his sharp fin *Aqua Tower: Creates a tower of water above his opponent and drops it on them |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Category:Virus Digimon